


god knows that mistakes will be made (but i promise you i’ll keep you safe)

by SexyCoinkiDicks



Series: It's Rather Like Being a Bloody Werewolf, Isn't It? [3]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Dirk, Alpha Farah, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Omega Todd, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Slash, Safe Haven, Sleep, Trust, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyCoinkiDicks/pseuds/SexyCoinkiDicks
Summary: Dirk and Farah see first-hand how much Todd trusts them.Part of my Brotzly Omegaverse series- stories uploaded as I write them, mostly out of chronological order, but can all be read as stand-alone one-shots.





	god knows that mistakes will be made (but i promise you i’ll keep you safe)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, so here's a little drop of fluff.
> 
> Obviously a lot of a/b/o verses are different, and over the course of this series more of my rules and social norms will become apparent, but let me start off this fic by saying one thing: omegas _need_ to feel safe. For an omega to feel safe around a person, particularly an alpha, there needs to be a _phenomenal_ amount of trust. Especially when that omega is a grumpy mistrustful bastard to begin with. It's kind of an emotional thing and one I have an awful lot of feelings about. But then, what do I _not_ have feelings about?
> 
> Title from 'I'll Keep You Safe' by Sleeping At Last
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, nor do I profit from this work or any derivative works based upon them- I just like to play with them from time to time<3

Headaches were one thing. Migraines were another. But whatever fucking monstrosity was currently clawing at Farah Black’s skull was some ungodly fusion of the two.

 

She scowled, clicking a few keys aggressively. Logically, she knew that staring at lots of small black writing on screens couldn’t be helping matters. But logic also supplied the inconvenient knowledge that without a lot of careful time and consideration given to the tiny black writing, they could be slapped with more lawsuits than they knew what to do with by tomorrow. Comfort was no one’s number one priority.

 

Still, it would nice- so,  _ so  _ fucking nice- if Dirk could just  _ shut up  _ for five minutes.

 

“This  _ hardly  _ seems fair,” he reiterated for maybe the eighth time in the last ten minutes. “I mean,  _ perhaps  _ that  _ one  _ car was our fault, but it would have been so much worse if we  _ hadn’t  _ crashed it into that lamppost! It was a life-or-maybe-death situation, I can’t be held responsible for acting in the best interest of everyone present- and besides, how was  _ I  _ to know that post was unstable? It’s not like like I drove into it with the  _ intention  _ of destroying that woman’s roof, but she wouldn’t even take a breath and listen to reason! What an unpleasant person- absolutely ruthless. Roof…  roofless!” he giggled at his own joke, chair squeaking as did a little spin. “I’d love to say pun intended, but sometimes the universe just aligns that way.”

 

Farah glared daggers at him. It was kind of half-hearted though; she should have known that giving Dirk a rolling chair (and one with a persistent squeak) was going to end badly for everyone. “Please, just… just  _ stop.  _ Talking. Todd, how’re you doing with that security footage?”

 

Silence met her inquiry. She scowled, spinning in her chair to face the couch where Todd had camped out with his laptop half an hour earlier. She caught sight of the top of his head over the back of the couch, where he was no doubt still slouching with his computer on his chest like he was at home watching Netflix in his boxers.  _ “Todd.  _ Tell me you have good news.”

 

No answer.

 

She huffed, pushing off from the desk and marching over to the couch. Swear to god, if he had his fucking headphones in again… “ _ Todd,  _ you’d better still be looking for-”

 

When Todd came into view over the back of the couch, her voice disappeared into thin air.

 

He was exactly where she’d left him, head and shoulders pressed into the back of the couch, propping himself with an elbow on the armrest, legs half-sprawled, half folded before him on the leather cushions. His laptop had slid down from his chest, now perched precariously in the slight dip of his waist, and the hand that had been furiously clicking, rewinding, zooming and screenshotting, lay in its old place, fingertips brushing his throat and rising and falling with his slow, steady breathing. His eyes were closed, his lips and eyebrows slack, face smoothed out in sleep.

 

In  _ sleep. _

 

Farah stared, mouth hanging open long enough to catch Dirk’s attention. “Farah?” she heard him ask quizzically, followed by the obnoxious squeak of his chair rolling over. “What are you looking…?”

 

He fell silent in much the same way she did- with wide eyes and a slack mouth and a lot of staring. “Is,” he said, voice dropping to a loud whisper. “Is he-?”

 

“Yeah,” she breathed, shaking her head. “Totally out.”

 

Dirk gulped loudly beside her. “He’s- I’ve never seen a…”

 

“Yeah,” Farah whispered, something softening in her chest. “Me neither.”

 

Sleeping omegas were a rare sight, especially for alphas. They were so deeply wired to pick up on danger signals, so sensitive to any changes in the surrounding environment, it was rare for them to fall asleep in of anyone. A mated omega falling asleep in front of their alpha was more commonplace- but according to anyone she’d heard talk about it, no less humbling. An unmated one, falling asleep in a room with  _ two  _ alphas- two alphas who’d spent the last hour  _ arguing  _ on and off, it was… 

 

Todd grunted, nose wrinkling as he shifted slightly and threw his arm over his face.

 

Dirk made a sound next to her like air escaping a balloon. “ _ Oh,”  _ he breathed softly, clapping his hands over his mouth.

 

Farah’s lips twitched, but she fought down the smile. She was  _ not  _ finding this cute. This was- this was  _ Todd.  _ Grumpy, asshole Todd who lazed about and never refilled the coffeemaker. Just because his grumpy brows were all smooth and relaxed now, and he wasn’t complaining and he looked all soft and comfy and the change in position had caused him to start faintly whining on every exhale with catlike snores…

 

She turned her back, trying to pretend she  _ wasn’t  _ blushing furiously. He was just exhausted. He was up all night, they all were. Biological imperatives could only fight off so much exhaustion, right? An omega could fall asleep anywhere if they were sleep deprived enough. It was nothing to do with them. In fact, it’d probably be best if they both left so he didn’t wake up to-

 

“Oh my  _ god.” _

 

She risked another look, and almost lunged at Dirk when she saw what he was doing. “ _ Dirk!”  _ she hissed, glaring at his hand on Todd’s hair. “Don’t touch him when he’s-!”

 

“Ngh,” Todd grumbled in his sleep. It wasn’t an unhappy sound.

 

Dirk looked at her, wide-eyed. “He’s so  _ soft.” _

 

She watched his hand petting Todd’s sleep-mussed waves cautiously- and a little enviously, honestly, because the motion was scattering all sorts of happy pheromones into the air and it was just  _ a lot,  _ okay? “Yeah, okay, but you probably shouldn’t-”

 

Which is when Todd chose to roll his head into Dirk’s hand and sigh contentedly.

 

Dirk looked like he was about to faint. “Oh my-!”

 

Farah didn’t feel like she was doing much better.  _ “Jesus.” _

 

“He’s so…” Dirk breathed, glancing rapidly between her and Todd with a manic grin. “He’s so  _ happy!” _

 

Farah couldn’t even find it in herself to argue this time. Just nodded dumbly, riveted on the sight of Todd melting into Dirk’s gentle touches. There was no way he wasn’t, on some level, aware of them. Even bone-deep exhaustion wouldn’t keep him this oblivious to the smell and touch of nearby alphas, and he was responding to Dirk, albeit unconsciously. He  _ knew they were there. _

 

And he fell asleep in front of them anyway.

 

She could feel the contentment, the relaxation, the  _ safety  _ rolling off him in waves. Could see the pale flesh of his throat as he bared it to nudge into Dirk’s hand. Could see his drawn, haggard face relax entirely into a blank mask of blissful oblivion as he slid easily into deep sleep, with Dirk’s fingers in his hair and Farah at his shoulder. Warm, happy. Trusting.

 

“Farah?” Dirk whispered, tearing his gaze off of the sleeping omega to give her a concerned look. “Are you alright?”

 

She frowned, realising he looked a little blurry. She dabbed at her eye with her thumb. It came away wet. “Yeah,” she choked, angrily turning her back. “Yeah, just… yeah.”

 

Dirk didn’t ask any more questions. He didn’t need to- he was feeling what she was. The responsibility, the vulnerability, the  _ trust.  _ It was something she’d never earned from an omega before, something she’d never had the  _ chance  _ to earn, and now without even trying she had it in the palm of her hand. From the angriest, most disrespectful, most jaded, alpha-bashing omega she knew. From her  _ friend. _

 

_ Calm down,  _ she chastised herself.  _ He’s still a dick. _

 

The quiet click of an artificial shutter lured her to turn around, and she gave Dirk a withering look. “You know he’ll murder you, right?”

 

Dirk took another snapshot, looking entirely unapologetic. “Don’t worry, I won’t show anyone,” he smiled, biting his lip against a squeal as Todd squirmed in place and half-buried his face in the couch cushions. He looked through his photos approvingly, practically bouncing on his heels with delight. “They’re just for me.”

 

Farah snorted (quietly). “C’mon,” she mumbled, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and dragging him back towards the desk. “Let’s get back to work.”

 

And they tried to. They really tried.

  
For at  _ least  _ five minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> You know that instantaneous '!!!!!!' moment when you see a cute kitten video? That's pretty much the alpha reaction to sleeping omegas. Saps.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
